The Wyrd of Destiny
by supernaturallygifted
Summary: Over a millenium ago the Gods made a mistake. Now it is up to them to rectify it. But in doing so Sookie will find out who she really is and why she can't shake the indomitable Eric Northman, Vampire Sheriff of Area 5. A/U, Slightly OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second fan fic. I was going about my day when a muse hit me. It was like the voices were speaking in my head.(No I'm not crazy!) I always wondered if all the higher beings got together how would it be? What would happen? Then I thought why is Sookie such a special being to everyone she meets? Then TWD was born. PLease read AND review. Let me know what you think. Plot bunnies are always welcomed ;) This is also unbeta'd so mistakes are mine. If you would like to help me beta then please PM me, many thanks to those who would love to help.**

**Charlaine Harris is the mistress of this realm I am only but a humble servant taking her children out to play.**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! and the Queen is a greedy lady! ;) Until next time...**

* * *

Prince Niall sat on the cloud looking down on the humans as they muddled around trying to control their lives. _When will they learn to just accept fate and live?,_ he thought. Just then a breeze swept across his face and a noticeable light shined down upon him.

"Hello old friend. Still watching the humans I see?" said the ancient voice.

"You are one to call old Michael. I believe your reign extends my time", he chuckled at his old acquaintance.

"You are quite right Niall". Michael stated as he folded his black wings behind himself. "It is time Niall. We should have ended this a long time ago but now we must resort to other factions." Michael spoke grimly.

Niall sat motionless as he continued to peer down at the humans. "Are you sure Odin is true to his word? How do we know this plan will work?" Prince Niall did not want to put his kin in danger again but he knew that there was no other way. This is why he probed at Odin's intentions to see if he could get out of the ordeal.

"Niall...Odin has been true to his word for over a millenium now. The beast is growing in number and advancing in dark magic. If we do not put the wheels in motion now we may all pay the price." Michael looked at Niall intently. He did not want to put his kin in harm neither but his God was right and he had to do what was told of him.

Michael put his golden hand on the Fairy and spoke in a soft but powerful voice, "You will send him today and I will make sure that she is ready. He will not notice her spark for I have hidden it fairly well until it shall happen. Then it will protect her until it is time. There is no way around it. This child will be our only hope and Odin's kin will help wield the sword to tame the beast once more."

Niall looked up at Michael and nodded. Niall's long silver hair blew gently into the breeze as he contemplated his next moves.

"She will be hurt in this ordeal, Michael. Our kin will suffer long and hard and Odin's kin may perish after the deed is complete. All for what? These humans?" Niall snorted with distaste.

Michaels' eyes burned with the blue intensity of God's fury. "These humans are our only hope! I would think you of all people would want to keep them safe seeing that you use to be in love with one! If the beast wins this battle, Niall, he will steal all of their souls...devour all of your people's magic...and steal Odin's immortality! Then we will all be doomed. Is that what you truly want to happen?" Michaels' wings started to unfurl with each exclamation.

Niall turned his backto Michael. How could he ever forget his sweet woman? Her smile like the sun. Her blonde hair as crisp as the wheat grass and her heart as big and deep as the sea. When the beast destroyed her it destroyed a piece of him and he vowed vengeance over it. He just didn't know it would cause him his kin.

Niall turned back towards Michael and looked him in the eyes. "You will protect her Michael, when I cannot. I will talk to Odin and Freya to make sure they protect her too. I will not let her die! I do not care what your God or Odin's wyrd has set out for them. I will protect them!" Niall's body started to glow in a green tint. He knew he needed to control his emotions but this was too sudden for him even if it was a millennia or so ago.

Michael glared back at Niall. "She will do what she must. She will be well enough to bring the answer into her world, and then she will fulfill her destiny!" His tone spoke finality.

Niall knew there was nothing more he could do but do what he promised. He straightened his shoulders, lifted his head and spoke vehemently to Michael, "Tell Odin that his _boy_ better be magnificent like his word or I will annihilate him! I know of him in this world and am pleased with what he has made for himself. However I also know of his...reputation."

Michael chuckled lightly. "My fairy friend you worry too much. Her humanity will set him to rights. Just you wait and see and his power will help bring out her own."

Niall grunted then smoothed out his robe. "I hope for all our sakes you are right Michael."

"Fairy, am I not always right?" Michael quirked his eyebrow up in amusement.

Niall laughed heartedly. He held out his long hand and Michael clasped his arm.

"Until we meet again, Lord Michael." Niall said.

"Until we meet again, Prince Niall." And with that Michael looked up and ascended into the sun lit sky. Niall stood there for a moment until he composed himself to return to his realm. Then he 'poofed' into his son's chamber and smiled at him.

"Looking at that woman still I see?" Niall nodded to the round portal bowel that Fintan held in his hands. Fintan was watching a beautiful human woman hanging her clothes out to dry. Fintan has been watching this woman for a while now ever since her husband left for a human war.

With a sigh Fintan answered his father, "Yes father, I am still watching her. She is beautiful is she not? I know you told me not to go near her so I continue to watch her this way." Fintan nodded at the portal bowel.

Niall closed his eyes briefly as he spoke his next words, "Maybe you should go introduce yourself, my son. I do not see any harm in doing so. As long as you hide your… otherly features. You are still half human so I do not see the harm."

Fintan's green eyes lit up. "Are you permitting me to see her father? Are you sure this is acceptable?" Fintan could not control his excitement. It permeated through his entire being as his green glow engulfed his gracious form.

Niall smiled slightly remembering how it felt when he first seen his lady, Marigold, near the pond. He remembered watching her from the trees. Admiring her sun kissed skin and beautiful laugh. The memory sent chills up his spine.

"It will be quite acceptable my son. I am the Prince after all; I can change some of the rules in my favor. Now go son before another suitor tries to get acquainted with her."

Fintan stood quickly and looked down at his father's form with a smile. "Father, you know no one could resist the Brigant's charm." Then he poofed out of the room.

Fintan slowly walked over to where the young maiden was hanging her sheets. He could smell her sweet lavender scent from where he stood. As she turned around she gasped at his sight. Startled she clutched her bosom and a beautiful blush filled her cheeks.

"I'm sorry if I have startled you.", Fintan stated. "I was just walking through the fields and had to say hello. My name is Fintan."

The young women appraised Fintan taking in his olive skin and silver hair that brushed his shoulders. He wore white knit pants and an emerald green shirt that matched his tantalizing eyes. His lips were turned up into a magnificent smile that she thought would ultimately blind her.

_Oh sweet Jesus! He is so handsome_, she thought_. I must mind my matters and return his gesture. My mother taught me better than that! _

"Well hello kind sir. My name is Adele...Adele Stackhouse. It is a pleasure to have your acquaintance.", she smiled sweetly at her new stranger.

Fintan stared at her. _She is so beautiful...so humble and there something about her it's like she glowing. It's her eyes...something about those darling blue eyes_, he thought. "The pleasure is surely all mines." He said as he bowed slightly just inclining his head. As he looked back up at her he winked and a soft giggle erupted out of her throat.

Niall looked on as his son introduced himself. _Is é seo ach an tús_ , he thought and disappeared into the vast trees.

* * *

*_Is é seo ach an tús- This is only the beginning._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the introduction to Sookie. In this story she didnt meet Bill first and that crazy guy is NOT going around killing women. Again this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. I probably won't be updating on this story for a couple days because I have to update my other story. I'm also glad to say I will be putting up a one-shot that would be continuing from the last chapter with Fintan and Adele. Thanks to_ leyly _.**

**Charlaine Harris is the mistress of this realm I am only but a humble servant taking her children out to play.**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! and the Queen is a greedy lady! ;) **

* * *

Sookie Stackhouse lived a simple life surrounded by friends and family, but she always knew there something was different about her. Growing up, her parents sent her to a shrink thinking it was all in the girl's mind. Only what they didn't know was that it _was_ all in her mind. The voices…the colors… the images; everything was in Sookie's mind. She could hear, see and feel what others were thinking. At a young age, Sookie had to learn quickly that it was better to lie about her disability (that is what she called it) rather than to try to tell people the truth. They would call her "crazy" or "vexed". The only person in her life that understood her was her Gran. When her parents died she was only seven years old. She was especially close to her father and his death left a gaping hole in her heart. He would tell her, "You're not crazy Sookie, your special. And special people were made to do great things". Her older brother, Jason would protect her from the kids who picked on her when they were young and fight the people who assaulted her when she got older. When their parents died they moved in with their Gran. She welcomed them with open arms and treated them as if they were from her own loins. When Jason turned twenty-one he moved out of Gran's and into their parent's old house. Once there, his and Sookie's relationship started to lack. Jason was a gorgeous man and he knew it. Leaving his Gran's house gave him free reign to explore his possibilities and explore he did.

Around the time Sookie turned twenty-six, The Great Revelation had been established for about a year. The Great Revelation was an announcement to the world that vampires did in fact exist. There was a rebellion to the cause the first few months but after that things seemed to settle down. Sookie always wanted to meet a vampire. She was so fascinated by the vampires on TV that she had to meet one in person. However, life in Bon Temps does not attract much excitement so she doubted any vampires would come here. Shervport or New Orleans would most likely have some vamps running around. Sookie contemplated calling her friend Tara over after work for a drive down to Shervport. She reconsidered when she remembered she would be doing the last shift at Merlotte's, the bar she worked at. Friday nights are always busy. Sookie sighed and decided it was time to go down stairs and greet Gran for breakfast.

"Hiya, Gran! Whatcha making for breakfast?," she asked as she sat down at the breakfast table.

"Good morning Sookie, I'm making biscuits, country sausage and eggs. Could you be a dear and grab those biscuits out of the oven?" Sookie went to the oven and inhaled the sweet smell of home. Just then Jason came bellowing in; sweat and dirt falling everywhere as he flopped down in the chair.

"Jesus Christ, Jason! Could you be anymore dirtier than a hog rolling around in the mud?" Sookie yelled at her brother as she placed the fresh biscuits on the table.

Jason grabbed two biscuits off the plate and laughed. "Aww Sooks, calm down you know I just started working for the road crew a little while back. It gets dirty out there…. obviously." _She really needs to loosen up I guess being a 26 year old virgin does that to you_, Jason thought.

"Jason Stackhouse! What I do with my body is none of your business. Just because I don't jump the bones of anything that has a penis walking by doesn't give you the right to be criticizing me! You have no right! Why don't you try to keep your penis in your pants for one night!", Sookie spat.

"Damn it Sookie! I told you to stay the FUCK outta my head! You wonder why people call you a freak!" Jason thundered. Sookie could not believe her own brother just called her a freak! Her cheeks burned a bright red and her hands started to shake.

"Fuck you Jason Stackhouse! You're such an asshole. You don't think about anyone but yourself!" Sookie yelled.

"Stop it both of you! You are family! You shouldn't be fighting against one another. Jason apologize to your sister right now or you will _not_ step foot back in this house. Sookie mind your manners it's not nice to go looking into somebody's head without their permission and watch your language," Gran said as she put the rest of the food on the table.

Properly chastised Sookie and Jason looked at one another and said "Sorry".

"Now you kids are all you both have. You have to learn to stick together. One day I won't be around and you all are going to need each other."

"Gran…" Sookie started, "…you're not going anywhere anytime soon so just don't worry about us. We will be just fine. Right Jason?" Sookie looked at her brother with sadness in her eyes.

"Right….right. There is no need to worry Gran. I promise everything will be just fine."

Sookie didn't like to think about Gran dying and this morning really made her think about her parents while she turned into Merlotte's parking lot. Her parents were young when they died. They were so full of life and always talked about how much they loved each other. _I will never get to experience anything like that_, Sookie thought. _How could I be with someone when I know they are thinking how quick can they get my pants off or how soft my breasts look_?

By 12 midnight, Merlotte's started to slow down considerably. Sam, Sookie's boss, was behind the bar serving Jane Bodehouse a glass of water while she waited for her son to come pick her up. Ms. Bodehouse was always got drunk when she came to Merlotte's. Sometimes she would be drunk before she even came into the bar. "Jane you are looking mighty pretty tonight!" Sookie said trying to start small talk.

"Yeah well I don't feel pretty," Jane slurred. _Why does she care? Is she trying to be funny or something? That bitch thinks she's better than me! Crazy slut!_

Sookie blocked out Jane's assault on her mind and plastered on her crazy Sookie smile to finish cleaning the rest of her tables. The last hour of her shift went by quickly and she walked back to Sam's office to retrieve her purse out of his desk.

"Hey Sook! Thanks again for covering Arlene's shift. Her kids are always getting sick."

"No problem, Sam. I like the work and I need the extra money." Sookie replied as she pulled out her phone to check her messages. She had one from Tara asking her to come to a bar with her in Shervport. She called Tara back and told her to come by the house to get her in thirty minutes.

"Going out Sookie?" Sam asked as he sat on the edge of his desk.

"Yea, me and Tara are going to that new bar down in Shervport, Have you heard about it?"

"Fangtasia?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Yea, I guess that's the one. It sounds so exciting!" Sookie said exhilarated. _I hope I see a vampire while we are there._

"Sookie, I don't think you should go down there. It's not a safe place for a girl like you." Sam said concerned.

"And what _kind_ of girl is I Sam?" Sookie started to get mad. "I'm 26 years old, Sam and I can go anywhere I please." She stared intently in his brown eyes.

Sam shifted on the desk. "I know you are a grown up, Sookie. It's just that place is full of…. weird people."

"Then I should be able to fit right in." Sookie grabbed for the doorknob to the employee exit.

"I didn't mean it like that Sookie. You know I just care for your safety." Sam didn't want Sookie to get hurt by anyone or _anything_.

"Stop worrying Sam. Stackhouse's are fighters. I can take care of myself, besides Tara will be there too." Sookie smiled at her boss.

"Sure. Take care, Sookie." Then Sam leaned down and embraced her.

On contact Sookie heard Sam's thoughts. _She smells so good. I wish I could just tell her how I feel. She is so soft and strong. I just want to-_

Sookie pulled away from Sam, yanked open the door and scurried off to her car. On the drive home Sookie tried to forget about Sam's thoughts. He was her boss for Christ sake! This was the only job that she felt comfortable at without knowing that her boss only hired her to try to fuck her. Sam was her friend and she just didn't feel the same way he did. Sookie knew Sam believed she could hear people's thoughts and didn't treat her any differently. That's what she cherished most about their friendship and she didn't want to ruin it. Usually all she could get from Sam was colors and a buzzing sound. His thoughts were different from other people but she was happy all the same.

Sookie walked into her house and saw Gran sitting in her rocking chair knitting.

"Gran what are you still doing up? It's very late. Do you need help getting to your room?", she asked.

Gran looked up at Sookie with those same blue eyes and said, "No dear, I wasn't tired yet and I'm still not. Why don't you go on up. I'll get there eventually."

Sookie stared at her Gran for a moment. She looked a little pale she thought. Maybe it's because it was late and there wasn't adequate light in the house. "Actually Gran I'm waiting for Tara to come by, she is taking me to this new bar in Shervport."

"Oh that sounds exciting Sookie. Just you be careful and take a sweater with you in case it gets cold."

"I sure will Gran." She kissed her on the cheek and headed upstairs to change her clothes. By the time she came back down. Gran had fallen asleep and Tara was outside waiting. Sookie took the orange afghan off the sofa and draped it around her Gran. She kissed her cheek again which seemed a little on the cool side and walked out the door.

Tara was waiting in her car wearing a long tight black dress that plunged down her front. She had on black five inch stiletto heels and heavy makeup.

After a few miles Sookie spoke up, "Wow Tara you….you look different!"

"Sookie, we are going to a vampire bar….of course I'm going to look different." Tara said as they got closer to Shervport.

"_A what bar?_" Sookie exclaimed.

"A _vampire_ bar." Tara smirked as they pulled into the parking lot. Sookie thought Tara was joking but when she saw the crowds of people outside and the sign hanging near the doorway, she knew it was real.

_Well at least I know I'm going to see my first vampire tonight_, she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello dahlings! Sorry I have updated in a while. This may be a short one. I currently do not have internet access at home (stupid verizon!). So that has me resulting to drastic measures meaning sneaking at work. I will try to update another chapter before the night is out if I can get to my friends house. I'm editing a few as we speak. Thanks for be so faithful it really warms my heart. **

**C.H. owns these characters; The queen is just a humble sevant who caters to their needs ...**

**Please read AND review! XOXOXOXO**

* * *

"Tara Mae! Why didn't you tell me that we were going to a _vampire_ bar?" Sookie exclaimed quietly while they waited in line to get in.

"Sook calm down! I didn't tell because you always freaking out on stuff! You did say you wanted to meet one. Well here's your chance." Tara chided.

Sookie rolled her eyes as they approached a rather tall blonde woman with pale skin and dark eye shadow. She wore a red leather bustier which tied up the back, a long black leather skirt with slits on each side trailing up her thighs, and engine red pumps that complimented the black fishnets along her long legs. Sookie questioned the dress of the tall woman but decided it must be the norm attire for a place such as this seeing how all the other patrons were dressed.

The women looked over Tara then looked her ID for a half of a second and let her proceed through the door. Sookie retrieved her ID out of her red clutch and handed it to the blonde women. The blonde women looked at Sookie from her toes to her head appreciating the view. She held onto Sookie's ID much longer than she did Tara's and Sookie was starting to think something was wrong.

"Miss Stackhouse is this your first time visiting us?" the women purred.

Sookie nodded and said, "Yes, I am here with my friend Tara." Sookie saw that the woman was looking at her quite intently. It made her shift on her feet and she decided to take a look into the women's mind. However, what she found confused her. _I can't hear her! _

"Well Miss Stackhouse, I hope you enjoy yourself maybe we could get _acquainted _with each other later." Sookie swallowed audibly and saw two white glistening fangs protrude out of the women's mouth. _Oh! She is a vampire! Maybe that's why I couldn't hear her!_

"Uh…. Thanks for your offer!", Sookie grabbed her ID from the women and quickly entered the club to find Tara. When entering the club Sookie dropped her shields and listened to the thoughts of the people around her. Lust, desire, frustration, and a hint of fear vibrated throughout the bar. The smell matched the thoughts and Sookie immediately knew why people came here. She also sensed blank spots in the crowd. _Those must be the vampires like the women at the door_. A strong buzzing feeling overpowered her and she turned in the direction of the sensation. Sookie looked up and saw a very tall man staring at her sitting on what looked like a throne in the front of the bar. He had on black leather pants with biker boots and a silk white shirt slightly opened at the top. Sookie thought he looked like Fabio on the cover of her many romance novels. His piercing sapphire eyes were penetrating her and she felt herself blush immediately.

"Sookie, I was looking all over for you! Isn't this place the bees' knees? A vampire approached me at the bar and should me his fangs! Come on girl, let's get a drink!" Tara pulled Sookie over to the bar and ordered her a gin and tonic. After a few shots Tara and Sookie went out onto the dance floor. The two friends started twirling, prancing and grinding on each other as the bass exploded out of the speakers. All the vampires in the bar descended their fangs as they watched the two women rub themselves on each other.

Pam approached her Master on the throne and whispered in his ear, "I see you have found the human morsel that I informed you about."

Eric noticed the women as soon as she stepped foot into his bar. The scent permeated the air sending a beacon signal to all available vampires in her presence. He could tell that something was different about her particularly by what she was dressed in. The woman had on a white halter dress with a sweetheart neckline that was cinched at the waist and fanned out at her hips. It fell delicately at her knees as she swayed on the dance floor with her friend. Fire red nails adorned her petite hands and matched the pumps she wore on her feet. The golden blonde hair cascaded down her deliciously sculpted back stopping mire inches above her rotund backside. Eric licked his lips fighting against the urged to pick up the damsel, return to his office and fuck her inches from consciousness.

"What is her name?" Eric asked his child knowing Pam recorded that information for her "vault".

"Sookie Stackhouse, Master. She lives in that podunk town of Bon Temps. She is 26 years old and she is…..untouched." Pam smiled at the sight of her Master's arousal by her revelation. She knew he could never resist a blonde…. but a blonde and a virgin? Ha! He is going to pop out of his pants!

"Would you like me to glamour her into meeting you in the office, Eric?" Pam wanted to take Sookie in the office for herself but knew her Master always got he wanted. Maybe he would share the human with her like before.

"No. She cannot be glamoured." Pam raised an eyebrow at her Master. Eric fully turned to look at his child and explained, "I have tried to glamour her when she first walked in but instead it bounced off and back at me." Pam eyes widen a millimeter then schooled her face again.

"Master we must find out what she is. We cannot let her get away she may be an issue for us in the future." Pam was getting frustrated by her Master's lack of concern.

"Do you not think I thought about that Pam?" Eric sneered. "I will approach the girl when she is finished gyrating on the floor with her friend. Keep the other one occupied while I talk to her." Pam nodded and headed off to the bar. Eric continued to look at Sookie while her friend rubbed over her hips and waist. He wanted it to be his hands making her crazy with want. _Patience, Eric. You will have your time with her. She may even make a worthy pet. I haven't had one in a long time._ Eric licked his lips while staring at the girl wantonly.

Sookie danced with Tara in the middle of the floor while letting her friends' hands graze her thighs and hips. She knew Tara was a bit on the drunk side but she didn't mind the groping. Especially after the last few drinks and the intense stare she was getting from the blond man on the throne. She noticed the blonde woman from the front door talking with him for a while so they must be together. Sookie closed her eyes and swayed with her friend to the last bits of the song while thinking about the blonde vampire and his large hands roaming all over her curvaceous , healthy, ample body; making her skin heat up like the fourth of July. Just as she was getting to the better part of her daydream she noticed that her part in crime wasn't behind her anymore and a palpable throbbing void was close to her. Sookie opened her eyes to notice the tall blonde God standing over her with his piercing sapphire eyes boring straight through her.

"May I join you?" The blond asked with his hand extended towards her.

Sookie unwavering gaze answered his question as she put her hands on the top of his shoulders and allowed him to pull her closer into his arms. On contact, Eric felt a strong heat permeate through his hands and straight towards his dead heart. Sookie felt a cool sensation travel through her body until it finally nestled deep within her chest. They began to sway back and forth side to side to each song not noticing if the tempo was fast or slow. Eric's' hands started to roam over Sookie's back side and hips squeezing her tighter to him; pressing her to his engorged erection. Sookie moaned as her hands started weaving up the back of his neck into his soft downy locks. Before she could notice, they were in a room with a huge mahogany desk with a leather chair behind it. Two smaller leather chairs were placed in front of the desk and a sleek computer was sitting on top of it. Pictures, books and swords of some type adorned the walls and a black leather couch, which appeared underneath her, lay to the side. Sookie could feel Eric's cool hard body pressed up against her. His hand traveling along her tanned thigh;, his tongue mingling with her own dominating her mouth. She could hear a rumble resonating deep within his chest as he began to kiss and lick on her neck. Her grip tightens as she felt something sharp scrap along her collarbone. Just as Eric was about to lose his control and sink his teeth into this beautiful creature that lay underneath him, Pam busted through the door.

"Master we have a problem!" She yelled. Just then several screams, mental and physical, filled the room from out in the main area. Sookie eyes suddenly opened as Eric jumped up and ran out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I told you guys that I would put up another chapter tonight! See mama lubs yall! lol Now I said Bill didnt meet her first but he WILL be meeting her. Just not in the fashion that you would normally see. Also Sookie had a lapse of judgment in the last chapter... sorry. Her hormones was getting the better of her! But be sure she will start finding things out soon. This is an unbeta'd story so all mistakes are mine. Sorry :)**

**C.H. owns these characters. I just kidnapped them to do my bidding.**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE SO PLEASE DO SO EVEN IF IT'S TWO WORDS! LOL XOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

Bill saw Sookie arrive in the club dressed like a good ole Southern Belle. He thought he was going to have to go to that retched establishment she called a job but this was perfect. He hated having to come here every month to placate Eric's fealty but he was following his Queen's orders and he will not fail. Mingling with the humans twice a month had its advantages and disadvantages. He was not sent here to associate with humans but he did find it easier to "eat". Trying to mainstream was tiresome and that synthetic blood tastes like garbage. Living in his old home brings back unwanted times and memories of his former life; of his wife…..his children….his humanity. He didn't want to think about that anymore he wanted to go back to New Orleans to continue his computer work away from the public eye.

A fangbanger touched him on his shoulder and tried to talk him into coming out onto the dance floor. Bill turned around in his seat in the booth where he stationed himself and glamoured the poor soul who thought it was acceptable to touch him unannounced.

"You will take your filthy hands off of me before I drain away your pathetic life. Once you do that you will walk over to the bar, tip the bartender and retire for the night."

After the young man walked away, Bill continued to sip his Type O negative blood and watch Sookie as she glided through the crowd. He thought she looked like an angel wearing all white; not knowing how enticing her smell and attire was to vampires. _She will be easy to procure_, he thought as he took in a deep breath of her lavender and virgin scent. Just as he was about to get up and introduce himself to Sookie, seeing that her friend left her vulnerable, he saw the one thing he was afraid would happen.

Eric was staring at Sookie with intrigue and the undeniable want that every vampire in the bar had for her. Bill knew he couldn't let the Viking pillage his way on this conquest or all will be lost in trying to procure her for the Queen. Bill was pleased when he saw her turn away from Eric and even more pleased when her ignorant friend joined her at the bar. Bill snickered at the frustration placed on Eric's face. _He couldn't make the woman come to him….interesting._

Bill turned to see Sookie and her friend grinding on each other on the dance floor. Immediately his manhood got hard at the sight of the woman indulging in each other. He thought about getting up and joining them but he didn't want to look desperate or hungry, so he stayed in his seat while rubbing the top of his pants. The smell of her arousal filled the air as the entire vampire populous started to gravitate closer to the couple of vixens. Bill took that time to get closer to them as well perching himself at the bar only mere feet from where they danced. He turned around to ask Chow, the bartender, for another Trublood but when he turned back his anger began to rise. There stood Eric looking down at Sookie asking her if he could dance with her. Bill's fingers tighten around the bottle dangerously close to breaking it when he noticed her friend sitting two stools down at the bar. _You can catch more bees with honey than vinegar._ Bill waited for the girl to look his way and influenced her to talk to him.

Tara saw the mysterious dark haired man staring at her from a couple of seats down and before she could comprehend she was walking towards him.

"Hello my name is Bill. How are you?" Bill purred.

"My name is Tara. I am drunk but having a lot of fun." She giggled.

"Tara, are you attracted to me?" Bill asked as he stared in Tara's eyes.

"I think you are fucking hot! I know you are a vampire but I don't care you only live once." Tara said drunkenly.

"That's good to know Tara. How about you get your friend and we leave this place to get more…. _acquainted_. What do you think?" Bill's fangs detracted as he smiled at Tara.

Tara's cheeks flushed with lust and she looked toward the dance floor to get Sookie. She searched around the dim light room only to find Sookie was not where she left her. She turned back towards Bill and exclaimed, "I-I don't know where my friend is!"

Bill face darkened as he looked around the bar. "FUCK!", he yelled as Tara jumped back alarmed by his demeanor. Bill looked back into Tara's eyes and said, "We will find your friend and leave to go back to my home. You will convince your friend it is the best thing to do since you are not feeling too well." Tara nodded her head in agreement and sat back down on the stool to wait for Sookie to show.

Bill waited for Sookie to emerge from wherever she was even though he had a feeling he knew exactly where she was. _Damn Viking! He will ruin everything!_ Bill told Tara to stay at the bar for his return and stalked over towards Eric's office. Before he could get closer to the door Pam appeared in front of him.

"And what does my Master owe for this untimely visit?" Pam said as she narrowed her eyes at Bill. She never cared for Bill from the first day she met him at a conference at the Queen's estate. She saw him as whiny, creepy, and a waste of undead life.

"Pam," Bill nodded. "I would like to have a word with Eric."

"He is …how you say _indisposed_ at the moment. You will simply have to come back later." Pam looked down at her nails as if she was bored with his conversation already. In all honesty, Pam _was_ bored with Bill.

Bill fumed a little but calmed his features. "Tell him it is of substantial importance that I talk with him."

"Bill, anything you have to say can wait to be told later. He is rather enjoying himself at the moment and you idle chatter will only put a damper in his mood. Now go back to your table and enthrall the vermin with your sickening Southern charm." She smiled sweetly at him.

Bill kept looking back at the door until he hesitantly turned back to the bar. Pam watched Bill walk away. Something about his urgent need to get into the office at that moment did not sit well with her. She will have to keep a closer eye on ole' Billy Boy. Just as she was beginning to return to the door a gurgled cry caught her attention.

In the middle of the dance floor a red-haired vampire was draining and chewing on a human woman with a long black dress. Pam shot around the corner to Eric's office right before the screams began to ring out like a fire alarm.

Bill walked back to the bar seething at the audacity of that bitch Pam. He wanted to gut her and wear her intestines as a chain around his neck. He despised her reverently. Just as Bill reached the bar the smell of blood reached his nostrils. In the dim lights of the club, Bill saw a red-haired vampire ravenously drinking and killing a woman in the middle of the dance floor. Before his bloodlust could cloud his better judgment, Bill grabbed his meal and fuck and left the bar for Eric's disposal. _He won't be getting far tonight with this commotion, _chuckled darkly_. I just hope he doesn't kill her before I can give her to Sophie-Ann_. Bill started his car and drove off to finish his night with the human.

* * *

**I know, I know don't kill me! Ugggghhhhh the anticipation. Next chapter we will tune into Sookie...look for it in a couple of days I already have the chapter just editing...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: YaaaaaaY! I have my internet back! So I couldnt keep this chapter away from you guys! So here it is! Tells you what happened in the bar. Also I have another story AH that has been playing around in my head but I want to finish the other one first. This is unbeta'd, Charlaine Harris is Queen, and REVEIWREVIEWREVIEWWWW!**

**Thanks for everyone who has alerted and favorited and reviewed it spurs me on...XOXOXOXO**

* * *

Sookie ran out the main office only to be stopped by an invisible force as she rounded the hallway back into the main area. The barrier felt like a coiled rubber band as she tried to push pass it and reach her dear friend. Panic struck Sookie speechless and she watched the events unfold in front of her. Her eyes widen in terror as she searched frantically for Tara at the bar or hidden in the corners of the room with the other terrified humans. Tears silently slide down her face as she finally registered that her friend was nowhere to be found. She started to scream out in agony and pain as the thought that the lifeless mutilated body everyone crowded around could be her innocent best friend. She pounded on the barrier to let her go help her friend but it would not break.

"Help! Help! Please someone come help me!" Sookie screamed as fear gripped her core. She screamed but no one noticed her pleas and yells. Sookie's throat started to get dry as she realized her attempts where for not. She was stuck watching as the scene before her played out. She sank to the floor in exhaustion and buried her tear-stricken face in her trembling hands.

"Little one, stop crying" a gentle voice spoke beside her. Sookie looked up in fear to see who was standing over her. The woman was beautiful with long dark wavy hair that passed down to her knees. She wore a flowing white garment laced with gold stitching at the bust line. A green wreath adorned her head and her eyes were an emerald green hue. The women extended her hand to Sookie for her to stand up. Sookie noticed her skin was soft as butter and porcelain in color. Her wide eyes looked upon Sookie calmly and carefully.

"Good. Now you mustn't go out there, little one. They will find you and try to destroy you. We cannot have that, now can we?" The woman cooed and stroked Sookie's face.

Sookie felt a warm calmness radiate over her as her worries and fear slipped away. Oddly enough Sookie felt safe with this woman. She couldn't put her finger on it but something in her gravitated towards the dark-haired stranger.

"Wh-who are you?" Sookie asked as she stared up into those emerald green eyes.

"You will know who I am in time and you will know who you are in time. Right now you must stay hidden until it is over. "

"But Tara! She is alone out there! I need to find her!" Sookie exclaimed as she turned back towards the main area.

"NO! Your friend will be fine. Trust me." The woman placed a hand on Sookie's shoulder. Sookie wanted to shrug it off but something in her kept her still. "The barrier is in place so you will not harm yourself. It is too soon for you."

Sookie turned to ask what she meant but the woman had disappeared. Sookie stood idle watching the scene before her hidden in the hallway.

Eric rushed out of the office momentarily forgetting Sookie laying wait for him. He smelled the blood before Pam rushed through the office door and he knew nothing good would come of it. At vampire speed he ran into the bar to see a mangled body lay bleeding on the floor. Above the body was a red headed vampire with blood pouring out of his mouth, fangs extended hissing and drinking. When the vampire heard the screams of the other patrons he stood up erect then crouched into fighting stance. His eyes were black as coal and his aura radiated a red sickness around him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Eric's voice boomed over the entire bar. Humans were trying to scurry out of the exits and vampires were reeling in the bloodlust. Eric knew this could worse than it was so he had to think fast.

"Pam! Chow! Thalia! Secure the exits…. no one is leaving here!"

"Yes Master" they answered in unison and took their posts. The vampire was still heaving with his blood stained shirt soaked to his taunt chest. Eric took a step forward and the vampire rose to full height and smiled.

"You dare to desecrate my establishment by feeding and murdering a human!" The vampire started to laugh at Eric's rising anger.

"I care nothing of your pitiful establishment Viking! I only come here to do my sire's bidding. Interfere and we shall destroy you earlier than we must!" The vampire's voice dripped venom and Sookie's skin began to crawl.

A sardonic fangy smile crept over Eric's face, "Tell your sire that I gladly take his challenge." With that the two towering vampire slammed into each other. Fangs bore trying to rip each other's throats out, claws tearing apart clothes, furniture destroyed in their wake. Finally Eric ripped out his opponent's right arm before lethally ripped a whole out of the vampire's neck and finally tearing off his head. Right as Eric looked down to rip off his opponents head he noticed the vampires eyes turned from black to brown. However, it was too late to stop since his bloodlust and rage had taken over his senses.

Sookie looked on in horror gasping at the sight of the carnage. She was pleased to notice when the vampire called Thalia escorted the human's out of the club away from the deadly scene ensuring their safety before glamouring them all into submission. She slipped back in before Eric made his fatal blow. Before he ripped the head off the vampire Sookie saw a black essence seep out of its body and drift towards her at a rapid speed. She threw up her hands to protect herself but forgot the barrier that held her protected. When she opened her eyes she saw the black figure slide into the floor and vanish. She started to put her hands down and noticed that she was glowing like the mysterious woman's emerald eyes.

"You must leave now, little one! It is not safe for you here!" The woman appeared behind her again making Sookie gasp in shock.

"W-what just happened to me? Why am I glowing?" Sookie stammered as the glow resided.

"I cannot tell you anything at the moment. You must take my hand so you can leave. NOW!"

Sookie took the mysterious dark-haired woman's hand and before she realized it she was outside of Tara's car. Sookie did not hesitate to pull Tara's spare key from under the passenger seat door and got in the car to drive back home. Sookie's head was swimming with images and questions as she pulled into her drive way on Hummingbird Lane. The bumpy driveway snapped Sookie out of her trance as she parked the car and got out. As Sookie reached the porch steps a blinding white light flashed inside of the house. She ran up the steps, fumbled with the lock and threw open the door.

Standing over her grandmother's fragile body was a tall strong looking man with short golden hair wearing nothing but a pair of white linen pants. His hand was hovering over Gran as if he was to touch her; her body started to shake and a soft glow started to slip out her right before Sookie's eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok guys don't hurt me but I have been busy with my other story, and a bunch of one shots. Though it is still no excuse for the long update. There will be another calm chapter after this one then we will be getting into some ACTION! There will be some canon but twisted just like my mind. On another note...my friend and I are currently doing a LEMON PIE full of Sookie and her many many men. Something like Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs...Its quite sour...lol... Thanks for all the kind and insightful reviews and alerts. Now back at the farm...**

* * *

"PAMELA!"

"Yes sire?" Pamela knew Eric was still reeling from the bloodlust so keeping clear of his wrath for the next fifteen to thirty minutes was top priority.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Eric roared.

"Who Sire?"

"Don't act stupid Pam! You know whom I'm talking about…WHERE. IS. SHE?"

Eric threw his desk over and smashed the computer into the floor in the process. He left the girl in the office and all exits were guarded. So how did she escape? Eric took a deep breath and then it him. The rich sweet aroma infused his nostrils like liquid sex. His eyes started to glaze over and his fangs elongated more than usual. His hands turned into talons while his muscles coiled ready to attack his prey. Pam looked at her Master with interest and confusion then the same succulent aroma engulfed her senses.

"Is…..that….fairy, Master?" Pam eyes roamed around the room as if searching for the key to eternal bliss.

"Yes," he hissed.

Eric started to sniff around the room like a trained bomb dog crouching stretching sniffing every surface. The smell lingered on the broken couch he destroyed in his blood rage when returning to his office from the fight. He followed the scent into the corridor of his office and that is where it was at its strongest. He inhaled deeply and let the lingering fragrance manipulate his aura. As soon as the lovely smell hit him was as soon as it left. He blinked unnecessarily and refocused himself.

"Find her. I don't care if you have to bring her to me unconscious. Find her. Something is not right; I want to know how she got out and what she is."

"Yes, Master."

Pam flitted away to fetch the girl that escaped his bar. Eric touched the panel on his wall next to his portrait of Freya. The panel slide to the side and Eric descended down the narrow stairs into his secret light tight space. He went into downtime waiting for his progeny's return.

"What are you doing? Get away from her!" Sookie screamed and started towards the man. The man looked over his shoulder; his stormy blue eyes stopped her.

Sookie stood frozen as the vibrant light radiated out of her grandmother and turned into a glowing ball dancing in front of her. Sookie reached a hand out towards the light when an illuminated hand touched her in response.

"Gran?" Sookie asked in a small shaken voice.

"Yes, my sweet Sookie. It's me. I am sorry to have to leave you like this." The glowing version of her Gran answered.

"I don't understand. What's going on?" Silent tears ran down Sookie's face and dampened the top of her bosom.

"Sookie, it is time for me to leave you. Don't cry child. I have been preparing you and that knucklehead brother of yours for a long while now." Gran smiled as she caressed her granddaughter's hand.

"You can't go! I need you! Something horrible happened tonight and….and Gran… I'm scared." Sookie sobbed uncontrollably.

"Don't be worried my child. Everything will be answered in its rightful time. What I need you to do is be strong and listen to your heart. You have a great destiny before you and you have to be ready."

"Ready for what? Why can't you tell what is going on?"

"Sookie, I have raised you to be strong willed and a fighter! Stop all this fretting around. Now, you listen to me. You have to let me go. It is my time and you have to start making decisions for yourself."

"How can you tell me to stop fretting? YOU'RE DEAD! IM ALONE AND I JUST FOUND OUT I'M MORE OF A FREAK THAN I WAS BEFORE!"

Gran shushed Sookie until she stopped yelling. Sookie felt like her world was crumbling around her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She wanted to wake up from this bad dream and see Gran baking her famous pecan pie in the kitchen. But she knew she would never be able to see that again. The realization swallowed her like a black hole sending her to her knees in front of her grandmother's lifeless body.

"We must go Adele," the man spoke.

Adele looked towards Michael then back down towards her granddaughter wishing she could relieve her pain. This felt like too much for one child to bear but she knew now of what Sookie will become. She knew the power her granddaughter could possess and the difference in the worlds it can bring.

"Sookie…..look at me." Sookie looked up at the ethereal being standing before her in Gran's form.

"Pay careful attention," Gran glanced at Michael knowing her time was running out. "Upstairs in the attic behind your grandfathers old fishing gear is an antique hope chest. Look inside the chest Sookie. You are the key."

With those last words Gran ascended into the ceiling vanishing in a bright light. Sookie's shoulders shook as she wrapped her arms around the corpse's legs willing it to move; praying that all this was just some crazy dream. Michael seeing that Sookie was hysterical could not bear to see her that way anymore. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. Before Sookie knew what was happening she felt her consciousness slip leaving her in the blissfulness of total and complete darkness. Michael unfurled his wing looked at Sookie once more and disappeared.

Pam found the woman's house hidden behind a cemetery on a back road in redneck town. She scoffed as she heard the gravel scrap across one of her favorite pair of heels. As she stealthily glided towards the house she noticed bright spots of light emanating from the shutters. Getting closer she saw a blue light ascend into the sky. _Interesting_, she thought. It was what happened next that had Pam wondering just the hell Eric got himself involved with. A brilliant white light floated into the sky from the inside of the woman's home. It stopped midway as if it could sense her presence. Just then Pam felt herself get tired and her legs gave way to her. When she opened her eyes she noticed that she was in the safe way room at Fangtasia's.

"Pam! Pam!" She could hear her Master calling her frantically.

Pam stared at Eric with a look of confusion. _How did I get back to Fangtasia?_, she wondered. She could see that Eric was relieved but also waiting for an explanation.

"Master, you have truly gotten yourself into trouble." Pam eyes closed as the sun's spell took her to a dead rest.

* * *

**_Yes Eric what kind of trouble are you in now? And what is up with that hope chest? Well? Oh right I'm the one telling the story...my bad...REVIEWS ARE LOVE._**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Because you guys are so awesome with your reviews here is the next chapter in the story. Don't pummel after you read it but with patience come rewards. The next chapter we will be finding out what Sookie is up to and how she will deal with the death of her Gran. And of course comes in Jason and overprotective Sam. Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts they mean so much to me. It keeps me writing...Oh and I'm on twitter if you want to chat: Suprnturllygftd...XOXOXOXO**

* * *

Bill zipped up his jeans while looking down at his latest meal. Usually he didn't bring his meals home but this could turn out to be useful. After licking the residual blood off his lips he retracted his fangs and decided to take a stroll through the cemetery. Maybe even come in contact with the older woman whom he digested was Sookie's grandmother. He needed to get inside that house and gather more information on her as soon as possible. Especially now that Eric had a hand in the pot; he couldn't fail this mission. If the rumors his Queen found out is true, this woman will be better an ally than an enemy. He stepped off his porch and headed towards Sookie's house. As he neared the end of the cemetery he saw a bright white light flash across the sky just above the woman's residence. He sped towards the house to find a body lying in the driveway. He careful neared the still body sniffing as he crept closer. _Vampire_, he thought. His fangs came down as he proceeded to descend upon the creature. When he was two feet away he immediately recognized the slender frame and long blonde hair. _Pam? What is she doing here? Why is she unresponsive?_ He knew she couldn't be dead for she would have started to disintegrate immediately. _It must have been the light I saw_. Bill looked over Pam laying there vulnerable and defenseless. This would be the most opportune time to dispose of her gaining him the upper hand against Eric. He thought about it some more but decided he could use this to his advantage. Bill scooped up Pam's body and carried her back to his car. He dropped her unceremoniously in the seat and got in.

A hard knock on the back door distracted Eric from his downtime. He couldn't think who it could be an hour before dawn and proceeded to slip out of his light tight space. As he strolled towards the back door he could smell his child and another vampire. He recognized the familiar scent and immediately swung open the door.

"Sheriff, I found your child unconscious near the cemetery next to my house," Bill explained.

Eric took Pam's body into his arms and rushed her towards one of the tables. He laid her down and started checking her over for harm as well as checking the bond. The bond was still open, just a humming sensation as if she was sleep for dawn.

"Who did this to her?" Eric sneered petting his child's hair lovingly.

"I was not there to witness who did this to her, Sheriff. However, I did see a light coming from the Stackhouse residence before I found her."

"Stackhouse? Are you referring to the blonde that came into my bar this night?" He inquired even though he knew the answer. He wanted to know what he knew. It didn't miss his attention how Bill was staring at Sookie in the bar or how he tried to interrupt them while he was in his office with her.

"Yes. That is her. She lives across from me on the other side of the cemetery that is wedged between our houses. The same cemetery I found Pam in." Bill stared at Eric to see if he acknowledged the link between the cemetery and finding Pam.

Eric steeled his face giving nothing away to Bill. He knew Bill was digging but he always kept the upper hand. Eric turned to face Bill,

"That is good to know. Since you are neighbors I want you to watch her. Get as much information about her and report back to me." He turned back to his sleeping child, "It seems there is more to Miss Stackhouse than meets the eye."

"I will do as you wish Sheriff." Bill was elated when Eric requested his services. Now he would not have to tip toe around him for his investigation.

"I also owe you gratitude and one favor for returning my child to me." Eric hated giving Bill anything more less than a favor.

"It was my duty Sheriff. I thank you for your kindness. I will take my leave now." Bill turned and headed back to his car with a devious glint in his eye and grin on his lips.

_Sniveling cunt!_ Eric watched Bill leave his bar and locked back up. He picked up his child and returned to the light tight space behind his office. _What could be so powerful to cause a vampire to sleep? Was she a witch? Was she a fairy? She couldn't be she didn't taste like one. Although she did taste exquisite…she was still human._ He will have to do his own investigating while Bill snooped. Eric wondered why Bill was so concerned about this Sookie. She must be something more and he was going to find out what.

"PAM!PAM!," he yelled willing his child to wake up and tell him what happened at the Stackhouse residence. He watched as she started to stir and open her eyes taking in her surroundings. Relief flooded the bond as he waited expectantly for Pam to explain.

"Master, you have truly gotten yourself into trouble." She explained then closed her eyes again as dawn pulled her under. Eric cursed under his breath, took off his shoes and lay down beside his child waiting for the rise of the sun to finally succumb his consciousness. He will have to deal with this Sookie woman when he woke for the night. He drifted to his rest with the exquisite taste of the mystery girl on his mind.

As Bill neared his home he could see the beginning rays lighten the sky and feel the pull of dawn. He walked past the comatose blood bag and felt his cock twitch with anticipation. He wanted to know the feel of that woman's body under his and the taste of her sweet blood. Her smell had to be an indicator to how special she truly is. He wondered why no one tried to claim her before. He walked to the closet next to the kitchen and opened the trap door there. He crawled under the space and settled himself for the night. He hoped the woman was gone before he rises but then again she could help him in his task tomorrow. With the memory of Sookie's elegant aroma circling his thoughts, Bill let dawn pull him until he was dead to the world.

* * *

_**So now that Eric knows that Bill is up to no good I wonder how long it will take for him to discover his real reason for being in the area? Next chapter Sookie, Jason, and Sam.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yaaaaaaay! FF is working properly so now I can post! So here is the next chapter. Jason and Sam make an appearance. Sookie is still a bit out of it because of her Gran and the bar scene. Ugh...poor girl. But she is just starting to build up her defenses and strength. She has to grow people. I have been having an internal debate on whether or not I'm going to include Uncle Bar in the picture. So give me your thoughts. I already started writing the next two chapters so I just need to come to a conclusion. Anyways you know the drill its unbeta'd so mistakes are mine and C.H owns everything I sadly just put them in different scenarios. Thanks for the REVIEWS AND ALERTS! XOXOXOXO**

* * *

It was already three in the afternoon and Sam still haven't heard from Sookie. It was their late day to open and she was his opening waitress. He also didn't notice her or her Gran at church this morning. Maybe her Gran was under the weather or Sookie had a hangover from staying out late. Either idea didn't sit well with him. He didn't like what was going on with Sookie; he especially didn't like her going to that blood suckers bar. _She is not just some fangbanger. She is special._ He just wishes he could tell her that to her face. He has been swooning over Sookie ever since she started working here after high school. With age, she just became more beautiful to him. He knew about her secret, however, he couldn't stop thinking that it was something more to Sookie Stackhouse than reading minds. It was like she radiated innocence and light. It was comforting and persuasive; like she brought her own sunshine into the bar.

Sam told himself that he would wait five more minutes then he would call Sookie back. He has been calling her and Jason for the pass half hour to forty-five minutes and hasn't received an answer from either one. He knew Jason was probably a lost cause knowing how he couldn't keep his dick in his pants for more than ten minutes when around a cute dame. But Sookie was never late and she would call if something was wrong. Sam picked up his keys and left out the bar.

"Terry, I'm going to go find out why Sook is late. You alright here by yourself?"

"Yea, Sam. I'll be alright."

Before Terry got the last syllable out, Sam was in his rusty red 95' pickup truck heading out to Hummingbird Lane. Merlotte's wasn't a far trip from Gran's house just about fifteen minutes at most, which also made Sam wonder why Sook wasn't at work yet. He hopped out of the cab and trotted up the porch steps. He banged on the back door since that was the normal route of travel for those who knew Gran and Sookie. When he didn't get an answer he went around to the front of the house. He noticed Sookie's car was parked in the front which is not unexpected but more out of the usual. As he was walking towards the front he could smell the scent of vampire hanging in the air. He officially went into panic mode and raced up the steps banging frantically on the front door.

"SOOKIE! SOOKIE!" He screamed.

He tried the knob and eerily the door swung open. Gran sometimes kept her doors unlocked but something in Sam told him that this was not a normal day. He crouched down and started sniffing using his other senses as a guide. Once he entered the living room Sam stopped dead in his tracks. He was looking at a read eyed disheveled Sookie clinging to her Gran's legs.

"Chere?" He called out. At first he didn't notice any movement from either of them. He tried calling out again.

"Gran?"

"She's gone." He almost didn't hear her if not for his enhanced hearing. He stepped closer to Sookie and Gran and noticed the still body and the whiff of death in the air.

"Chere…come on. We need to call Bud and get in touch with Jason." Sam pulled a limp Sookie to her feet and started to walk towards the kitchen. He never saw her so distraught and broken. He knew that her Gran was like the mother that she lost when she was younger so he expected heart break; but not like this. Sookie looked….dead. He went over to the fridge and pulled out the jug of sweet tea. He went into the cupboard and pulled down a clean glass then poured Sookie some. She protested for a while before he got her to relent and take small sips. Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Bud first. He told him that Adele Stackhouse died in her home from what looks like natural causes and they would need to coroner to come by. Bud complied and hung up the phone. Next call would be to Jason.

"Yea…hello?"

"Jason. It's Sam Merlotte.

"Yea, Sam. What you need?

"I need you to come by your Gran house something has happen."

Silence.

"WHAT? What you mean something has happened?"

"You just need to get your ass out of bed and get here NOW. Your sister needs you."

Sam hung up on Jason. He knew that was ignorant but the cunt was starting to gyrate his nerves. He is so occupied between some hussy's legs when his sister needs him more. Sam looked down at Sookie who was just sitting in the chair holding her glass with a blank stare.

"Sook? Are you ok? Wanna tell me what happened?"

Sookie looked up at Sam then back down at her glass of tea. "I was out with Tara at the new vamp bar in Sherveport. The one I told you about. And…" She contemplated telling Sam everything that happened at the bar but knew it was not the right time. She also didn't want to think about the gruesome sight or the mysterious woman. Sam was right about that place.

"And what?"

"Well….when I got home Gran was….." She then thought about everything that happened when she got home. The glowing man ….her Gran's supposed spirit…. the lights. She shook her head like she was trying to erase the images. Something else she would have to keep to herself for now. " ….she was dead."

"Oh chere. I'm sorry it had to happen this way." Sam wrapped his arms around Sookie while she started to cry again. Next Bud and Mike showed up to take Gran away to the mortuary in preparation for the upcoming autopsy and funeral. Just as they were about to bag her up, Jason comes crashing into the doorway.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Jason sees the body then looks at Sookie being held up by Sam. He walks over to Mike and Bud and zips down the black tomb to see his beloved Gran dead as a doornail inside. He stares down at her with fresh tears in his eyes and sobs with huge grief. Jason knew he wasn't that good of a grandson but he loved her all the same. She raised him and he already started to fill like a failure for not being there when she died.

Sookie heard her brothers' thoughts, ran over to him, wrapped her arms around his steel frame and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Jason. I'm so _so_ sorry." Her wails shook his frame and he began to pet his sister's hair to quiet her down. He kissed her forehead and shushed her lovingly trying to calm her nerves. Bud and Mike walked out of the house with Gran's body and loaded her into the back of the van.

"I'm sorry Jason. I should have been here. I should ha-"

Jason pushed his sister off of him. "What you mean you should have been here? Where were you Sook?"

"I was out with Tara. She was fine when I left. I didn't know-"

"YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Jason lashed out at Sookie. He then noticed her dress and running make-up. "YOU WERE OUT PARADING LIKE SOME HUSSY WHILE GRAN WAS DYING?" Jason could feel this new energy rising up out of his core. It felt like his veins were burning and his heart was going to explode out of his body. His thoughts were a mixture of hate, guilt and pain. Before he knew what was happening, he balled up his fist to strike at his sister.

Sam pushed Sookie aside and caught Jason's fist. Sam almost struggled with Jason for a while because it felt like he was grappling with a wolf. He looked up from where their hands were joined to stare into Jason's eyes. When he looked he thought that Jason's irises were black as coal but once he blinked they were the blue he was use to. Sam shrugged off the odd encounter and spoke,

"Maybe you need to go home, Jason."

Jason snapped out of whatever trance he was in and noticed that Sam was holding his fist. He looked over to see Sookie cowering over in the corner of the room. He looked back at Sam, snatched his hand away and stormed out the back door. He got in his truck and speed off spraying uneven gravel all over the driveway.

Sookie watched as her brother ripped out of the driveway and started crying again. Sam went to her and tried to console her in his embrace.

"Sam…..I think I need to be alone." Sookie mumbled into his plaid cuffed shirt. Sam nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't bother coming into work today." Sookie was about to protest but he stopped her with a raised hand. "You need to get yourself together and get your Gran's affairs in order. You know I'm here anytime you need me. Just call."

"Thank You," Sookie whispered as she walked Sam to the back door.

"Anytime," He replied as he stepped off the back steps and headed to his truck. Sookie closed the door on the outside world and sank to the floor in the middle of the kitchen. How did her life get so dark so fast?

* * *

_**Our poor Sookie is distraught. Whatever will she do? Also what is up with Jason? hmmmmmmm questions ? Next will be Sookie's mental dealings, a suprise visit as well as some Fangtasia business...see ya there kiddos! **_


End file.
